The Blathereen
There are two known types of Blathereen: the normal Blathereen and the Blathereen-Slitheen family. The Blathereen The Blathereen were a family of Raxacoricofallapatorians,descendants of the Plom family and the Huspick Degenerate, eventually going into criminal activity. They were in competition with their cousins the Slitheen family, and had gained an advantage by 2500. History The Blathereen were once a major family on Raxacoricofallapatorius, until the rise of Slitheen; sometime before then, an inter-clan marriage had taken place. They were generally benevolent and content with middle management, though the Slitheen-Blathereen offshoot considered them weak and feeble. The Blathereen were not evil like their cousins The Slitheen, and hunted them down, although they were involved in criminal dealings in the past but they kept this a secret from their people as they knew that if they found out they like the Slitheen would be exiled and hunted down. It wasnt until the 26th century they became criminals. Some Blathereen mingled with the Slitheen, creating the Slitheen-Blathereen. In Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen's to strip Sol of of its energy one of his priorities afterwards was to defeat the Blathereen. By 2501, some or all of the Blathereen had become a criminal family. They were controlled by Don Arco, an obese Raxacoricofallapatorian, and there were enough criminal Blathereen to replace most of the government of Justicia. They had been trying to create a massive warp-hole to move the entire Justicia system. The plan was to warp Justicia into other solar systems. With the compression technology used in their disguises, they planned to use Justicia's sun as a massive flamethrower. They would destroy planets and use the remains as nuclear fuel (using a similar plan as the Slitheen family used in 2006, but on a larger scale). The prisoners already in Justicia would be used to process the fuel. They were defeated by the remaining Slitheen and the Doctor. The Blathereen-Slitheen Family The Slitheen-Blathereen family were a Raxacoricofallapatorian criminal family created when the Slitheen and Blathereen intermingled. They hated the Blathereen side of their ancestory and were orange, unlike the Slitheen and like the Blathereen. Profile Two Slitheen-Blathereen, Leef Apple Glyn Slitheen-Blathereen and Tree Lorn Acre Slitheen-Blathereen had become addicted to Rakweed. They based themselves in Antarctica, Earth and managed to capture two Slitheen, in front of Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Rani Chandra, Clyde Langer and K-9 Mark IV. They pretended to be peaceful Blathereen and give them Rakweed as a "gift". The Rakweed soon spread over Earth as Earth got covered in their favourite food. Sarah Jane eventually arrived at their spacecraft by teleporting and was captured by the Slitheen-Blathereen, but Mr Smith used high-pitched noises of every electronic device in the area where the Rakweed had spread this killed off the Rakweed. Sarah Jane managed to escape and the Slitheen-Blathereen managed to trace her. Another high-pitched noise was emitted by Mr Smith, which destroyed the Rakweed in their stomachs, causing them to explode. Technology The Slitheen-Blathereen had advanced technology. In their inventory was a sleek spacecraft as well as a long-range teleport and bracelets that could activate teleports, fire lasers and hack into advanced computer systems.